


Hold My Body Down

by missvega



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, other losers are in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvega/pseuds/missvega
Summary: “Do you know how long I was waiting to do this?” Richie breathed against his neck as his hand slid up Stan’s shirt, taking his nipple in between his fingers. His other hand gripped at Stan’s hip, keeping him in place even though he was already pinned. Richie rolled his hips forward, pressing his hard on against Stan’s ass, groaning at the feeling.“Richie-” he tried again, his voice shaky as Richie grinded against him.“All night,” Richie answered himself, voice low next to Stan’s ear. “All fucking night.” He moved back slightly, allowing his hand to slide back down his chest, resting right above his waistband. He easily undid Stan’s jeans, maneuvering his hand to palm him at Stan’s dick over his underwear. Stan groaned at the feeling, his hips moving forward to try to create more friction. “But,” Richie slowly pulled his hand away, his dick twitching at Stan’s whimper. “You’ve been a fucking tease.”
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is all casdroid's (tumblr) fault  
> dont blame me
> 
> title stolen from a hozier song because i didnt know what to call it

Richie pressed his lips against the side of Stan’s temple, before he got up from the couch. “Anyone need anything?” He asked to no one in particular, getting a few mumbles of ‘no’s. Everyone was engrossed in the game in front of them, eyes glued to the board.

Stan and Mike were locked in an intense game of chess. None of the losers were particularly  _ fans _ of the game, per say, but Stan and Mike were the only ones who were equally matched. And being a little drunk didn’t hurt, making it seem far more intense and entertaining than it actually was.

Richie smiled to himself and shook his head as Bev let out a loud gasp when Mike expertly took out one of Stan’s knights, swiftly picking it up and placing it next to the board. He loved their monthly game nights, even if he usually lost at almost every game except for charades and Cards Against Humanity. It was the one time the losers could always get together, everyone finding time in their busy schedules to squeeze in a night of fun. Richie headed into the kitchen, his hand hovering next to a beer bottle as he debated with himself. Mentally cursing Stan for being a good influence, Richie instead reached for the pitcher of water in the fridge.

He almost choked on his water as he walked back to the living room. Stan’s down on the ground, reaching for a piece that fell under the coffee table. Richie’s eyes immediately fixated on Stan’s ass, watching the way it essentially  _ presented _ itself to him. Stan was on the ground for only a moment, getting back up to continue the game, but all Richie could think about was slapping and massaging the smooth skin. He wanted to watch himself fuck the life out of Stan, watch the way Stan took his length, hear the way Stan whined for him. He wanted to rip Stan’s clothes off and take him right then and there, remind him that he was Richie’s.

But he couldn’t.

Swallowing thickly, he moved to sit back down, thankful that no one paid him any mind. The rest of the night, Richie was in  _ hell _ . Everything Stan did, everything he said, drove Richie crazy, like he was doing all of this on purpose. At one point, Stan pushed his hair back, only for some of the curls to fall in his face, the same disheveled look he gets during sex. It was all Richie could do to not jump him. Only Beverly noticed Richie’s unusual quietness, but after he brushed it off as being tired, she shrugged and turned her attention back to the game, cheering when Mike called checkmate.

“Are you sure you don’t need any money for the ride?” Stan worried as his friends put on their coats.

“You h-hosted us, let me take care of the Uber.” Bill said with a smile tugging at his lips, watching the way Bev stumbled slightly as she kissed both Stan and Richie’s cheeks.

“Goodnight, boys!” She called behind her as Ben led her out the apartment door and down the hall. Stan watched them leave, making sure they all got inside the cars, before he turned and closed the door, sighing.

Suddenly, he was pressed against the door, Richie’s mouth immediately leaving sloppy kisses down the back of his neck.

“Rich-” Richie nipped at his skin, before he started sucking at the spot. Stan’s mind was still trying to catch up with what was happening, but his body leaned into Richie’s touches.

“Do you know how long I was waiting to do this?” Richie breathed against his neck as his hand slid up Stan’s shirt, taking his nipple in between his fingers. His other hand gripped at Stan’s hip, keeping him in place even though he was already pinned. Richie rolled his hips forward, pressing his hard on against Stan’s ass, groaning at the feeling.

“Richie-” he tried again, his voice shaky as Richie grinded against him.

“All night,” Richie answered himself, voice low next to Stan’s ear. “All fucking night.” He moved back slightly, allowing his hand to slide back down his chest, resting right above his waistband. He easily undid Stan’s jeans, maneuvering his hand to palm him at Stan’s dick over his underwear. Stan groaned at the feeling, his hips moving forward to try to create more friction. “But,” Richie slowly pulled his hand away, his dick twitching at Stan’s whimper. “You’ve been a fucking  _ tease _ .”

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispered, desperate for Richie’s touch, but Richie ignored him.

“Sticking your ass in the air like that.” His breath was hot and sticky on Stan’s skin. “You wanted me to fuck you in front of our friends, didn’t you?” Stan tried to shake his head. “Use your words, baby.”

“Please,” he repeated.

“Please, what?”

“Please, daddy.” Stan tried to roll his hips back, but Richie’s grip on his hip tightened, holding him in place.

“You want me to touch you?”

“Yes.”

“To fuck you hard?” Richie thrusted forward, hardly keeping his composure at Stan’s gasps and moans

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Bedroom. Now.”

***

“Get on the bed. Down on all fours,” Richie demanded, his eyes shining with lust. Stan did as he was told, his cock straining against his clothes. Richie came up behind him, grinding his dick against Stan’s ass again. “Do you want to know what I was thinking of doing when I saw you like this?” Stan nodded furiously, his curls falling into his face. “Words, love,” Richie reminded him.

“Yes, daddy.” Smiling at that, Richie slid Stan’s pants and underwear down, pulling them down his thighs. Richie nudged his hand against Stan’s inner thigh, indicating for him to spread his legs further apart. He circled a finger around Stan’s hole, slowly applying pressure but never going in. Stan whined with each tease, biting down on his lower lip to stop the sounds.

“C’mon, baby. You know I like it when you’re loud.” Stan turned his head enough to see Richie, a devilish thought crossing his mind.

“Maybe if you actually did something, I’d be loud.” Suddenly, Richie’s movements stilled and Stan smirked as he prepared for what was coming.

Richie’s hand came smacking down on his ass, the area instantly becoming a bright red and Stanley cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, rolling his hips against Richie. “ _ Yes, daddy _ ,” he moaned out. He loved when Richie got  _ this _ dominant. Richie brought his hand down again, before gently rubbing at the spot, soothing the soreness.

He felt Richie lean over him slightly to reach the lube on the nightstand, as his hands left Stan’s ass. Richie lubed two of his fingers, wiping off his other hand on his pants. Without warning, he slid his fingers past Stan’s rim, earning a loud gasp. He gave Stan a moment to get adjusted before he started his brutally slow pace, pumping his fingers in and out of Stan lazily. Richie brought his other hand around Stan’s waist, grabbing his length and matching his own rhythm. He slid one of his fingers across Stan’s slit, spreading the precum around the head.

“Richie,” he whispered, his voice shaking as much as his arms. “ _ Please _ .” Richie hummed in response, wanting Stan to say what he wanted. “Please fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fuck me like you wanted to. Use me how you want to.”

“Good boy.” Richie pulled his fingers out and Stan whined at the loss. He stroked his own length, applying more lube before he lined himself up. Slowly, he slid in, a groan escaping Stan’s mouth as Richie filled him up. “So tight for daddy.” Richie grunted, as Stan clenched around him. “So good.”

“Move. Please move, please I need it.” 

“Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?”

Richie pulled his hips back, his eyes screwing shut at the feeling of Stan around him. He was so warm and tight. He felt so  _ good _ . He thrusted deep inside, his hands gripping onto Stan’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“Faster,” Stan breathed out, but Richie pushed his head down and Stan’s arms gave out underneath him. Richie kept his hand on the back of Stan’s head, holding him against the mattress.

“I’ll fuck you fast if I want to.” Richie snapped his hips forward on the last word, hitting Stan’s sweet spot and he let out another cry.

“ _ Yes! _ ” Richie groaned at the feeling of being buried to the hilt within Stan. All he wanted to do was fuck Stan senseless, but that’s exactly what Stan wanted him to do. And he needed to punish Stan.

“Hands.” Stan surrendered his hands to Richie, letting Richie hold them behind his back with his other hand. With the hand still on Stan’s head, he tangled his fingers in his hair before he yanked his head back. “If I fuck you, do you promise to behave?” Stan nodded as much as he could. “Say it.”

“Yes, daddy.” With that, Richie thrusted forward, burying himself again before he quickly pulled back. He repeated the motions, setting a fast pace and fully fucking into Stan with each snap of his hips. Stan screamed with each thrust, tears starting to form in his eyes as Richie didn’t let up. He felt so _full_ every time Richie bottomed out. “ _Yes_ , _God_ , _yes!_ _Keep going daddy, please keep going_.”

“Feel good, baby?”

“Mmm!”

“You’re taking my cock like a fucking  _ slut _ , you know that?” Richie grunted out, thrusting his hips even harder to emphasize the word. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“All yours, daddy, all yours,” Stan mumbled, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Good.” Richie let go of Stan’s hands and head, placing his hands back on Stan’s hips, gripping them hard. “Such a good boy for daddy.”

“Richie-” Stan let out a moan as Richie hit his prostate. “ _ Fuck _ . Richie, I-I’m close.”

“Come for me, baby.” Richie said in a low voice, sending Stan over the edge. Slowing his pace a little, Richie rubbed circles with his thumbs on Stan’s hips, helping him ride out his high.

“Keep,” Stan panted out, his head in a daze. “Keep going.”

“Shit, that’s hot.” Richie had to wrap one of his arms around Stan’s waist to keep him upright as he continued to pound into him. “Fuck, baby I’m close, too.” Richie’s thrusts stuttered as he chased his orgasm, his movements becoming more sporadic. He groaned as he came inside Stan, stilling his hips.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he gently pulled out of Stan, turning him on his side to lay down on the bed.

“Stan!” Richie’s eyes shot open as he noticed the streaks of tears along Stan’s cheeks. “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” He cradled Stan to his chest.

“It was so… good.” Stan mumbled against Richie’s shirt, his voice thick from crying. “Didn’t want you to stop.” Richie leaned down and kissed the corner of his eye, his heart swelling with love.

“C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Carry me?” Richie rolled his eyes as he lifted Stan off the bed, kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> send me prompts @bevchie on tumblr!


End file.
